Falling For One
by Mary-Ann Marie Granger
Summary: Hermoine is torn between Ron and Krum. Which one? Once she sees Krum with Fleur her opinion changes. Krum comes to Hogwarts hoping to make it better. A great read.
1. Hermoine and Viktor

Ron and Hermoine Fan Fiction  
  
Hermoine, sitting on the floor in the middle of her room with a book in her hands, open. Now you may think that she's reading, but she's not. Over this last summer break she's been thinking a bunch; she has a great deal on her mind. She was 15 and just starting to get into that "boy phase". Secretly, she had liked boys, but no one knew, especially not Harry and Ron! Hehehe, she was chuckling to herself I wonder what would happen if they found out. After the previous year at Hogwarts with the big Tri Wizard tournament, she and Krum had become quite close as a matter of fact! They had seen each other a few times over the summer break. She couldn't keep her mind on him though. She kept thinking about someone else. I mean she wasn't proud of that of course! He was one of her best friends! It's just that, why couldn't she like someone, that she wasn't so close to? She sighed. I hate boys she thought. All they ever do is take over your mind and not allow you to concentrate and do the most important things in life. They force your mind to think of them, and them only. Your parents get mad at you for sending owls at 3:00 in the morning. Just to tell them you love them. I mean, if boys were wiped off the face of the earth, do you have any idea how better off girls would be?  
  
Viktor Krum was sitting there just thinking. Was that what I thought it was? He thought to himself. Was Fleur Delacour just coming on to me? He knew it couldn't be true. I mean, he was going out with Hermoine. Or in other words Herm-own-ninny. He thought about her. She had delicate features. Quite pleasing he thought. But, I'm sad to say. His image of Fleur just kept shoving his clear and pleasant picture of Hermoine out of his head. Why is this happening? He remembered his awkward meeting with Fleur at Hogsmade. They were talking for a while about the previous school year at Hogwarts when right out of the blue Fleur started to come on to him and then to his surprise. Asked him to meet her at Diagon Alley when she would go to buy her school supplies for the following year. So very surprised about what she had just said, he replied saying yes. They quickly parted, going there separate ways. Krum went straight to The Three Broomsticks ordered a Butterbeer and waited for his parents to finish whatever they were doing. Now he sat still thinking about what he should do. I mean he had had a crush on Fleur since the first time he say her. Then again, the same with Hermoine. What would be the harm he though! Hermoine won't know! I'll just make sure we don't go to Diagon Ally on the same day. So he quickly scrawled a note to Hermoine saying:  
  
Dear Hermoine, For future refrences, when will you be going to Diagon Ally? Please respond soon!  
  
Love, Viktor  
  
He then quickly sent a note to Fleur:  
  
Dear Fleur, When will you be going to Diagon Ally? Hope to see you there!  
  
Sincerely, Viktor  
  
He sighed a breath of relief. Maybe this will work out, hopefully this will workout. Krum added another little note to his letter to Hermoine and Fleur each saying he wanted to see them sooner. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. 


	2. The Letters

Disclaimer: Not ever could I write a book as great as J.K!  
  
On the 31st of July Hermoine's Hogwarts letter arrived along with the other letters from Viktor, Ron, Hagrid and her morning edition of the Daily Prophet. She read the front page headlines of the paper. NEW HOGWARTS TEACHER ANNOUNCED! PROF. MARY-ANN HORNTAIL GOT DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. Hermoine was mighty interested in this but decided to open her letters first. Hagrid's letter was just a kind note saying Hi and that he had a new shipment of animals for his class. Not daring to tell what they were. Ron was inviting Hermoine and Harry to meet him at Diagon Alley a week before September 1st. Of course she would make it. She suddenly remembered that today was Harry's birthday. Shy quickly went to her trunk, got his present and scrawled a quick note.  
  
Harry- Happy Birthday! I know that you have received Ron's letter about Diagon Alley. I will be there. Hope you can come!  
  
Love, Hermoine  
  
She sent off the note, read her Hogwarts letter then opened Viktor's in a daze. He had also wanted to meet Hermoine at Diagon Alley. She sighed. Even though Ron and Viktor have there differences don't you think they could get along just this once? Ron hated Krum. Who wouldn't? I mean didn't he just try and hurt Harry in the third task last year at the Triwizard Tournament? She lowered her eyes while thinking of Cedric. She had had a little crush on him before. He was charming and sweet. She looked at the letter and decided that Ron and Viktor had to settle their differences sooner or later. Sooner would be much better for her. She replied to his letter.  
  
Viktor- I'd love to meet you at Diagon Alley! How does a week before the 1st of September sound? I will be there anyways so it'll be great! Send me an owl soon!  
  
Love, Hermoine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fleur Delacour had also just received her letter from Viktor. She smiled to herself. She just loved using all the boys and then dropping them like a sack of potatoes. She knew he was going out with Harry Potter's best friend but it's not like she cared! He was famous and that's all that really mattered! She wrote a note saying she and her parents would be going to Diagon Alley a week before September 1st.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Viktor receiving both of the letters at the same time was totally flabbergasted. Same day with two different girls. Hey I'm famous! I can do this! It's just that I love Hermoine and don't want to hurt her. But Fleur, she's a beauty. He thought about this for awhile and decided that he would spend half the day with each. In a very suspicious way. 


	3. Irresistable

Looking over her Hogwarts list once again, Hermoine was waiting for Viktor. He's fifteen minutes late she thought. She had already told Ron and Harry to go on ahead of her and she would meet up with them later at Ollivander's. She looked at her watch again. Eighteen minutes now. She was starting to get a little ticked off now. Then all of a sudden, five minutes later, she saw Viktor. His hair tousled and his clothes disheveled. She walked up to him and in a very annoyed tone said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." He said with a slight smile while trying to fix his hair and rumpled clothes.  
  
"Shall we go on to Flourish and Blott's then?" Hermoine eyed him very suspiciously now.  
  
"OK."  
  
She didn't know what was with him! He just looked so very happy. She knew something was going on but delayed the time until she would figure this out. An hour later he excused himself to go and do some of his own shopping. She wanted to go with him but he insisted it wouldn't be very much and told her to finish up her shopping and he'd meet her in an hour and a half at the Leaky Cauldron. She knew this wasn't what he really wanted to do but put it in the back of her mind. Five minutes later he was back with Fleur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How'd you shopping go?" He smiled and she eyed him.  
  
"Great!" He seems too happy she thought. I have to do something about that. But then again, he's with me. She turned to face him and started to kiss him passionately right in front of everybody! He finally broke away from her and the both continued to walk, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It just so happened that Harry and Ron were walking right by Viktor and Fleur. They knew that Hermoine and Viktor were going out so they were quite surprised to see them together.  
  
"Did you just see what I saw?" Ron said with his jaw dropped down, way down. To tell you the truth he was a little bit happy about this because he really did like Hermoine and was always jealous of Viktor.  
  
"Oh ya, I saw that!" Harry had his eyebrows raised, totally flabbergasted.  
  
They stood there in surprise for quite a while until Harry finally said. "I don't think we should tell Hermoine, for her own good."  
  
"I think I agree!" Even though Ron really wanted Hermoine, he just couldn't hurt her, no matter what. 


End file.
